


Never piss off gods!

by Fantasticoncer



Series: The goddess, the goat and the lion [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crossover, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Fluff, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Death Eaters, Good Voldemort, Harry Has a Twin, Hermione Granger Bashing, Light Angst, Romance, Ron Weasley Bashing, Siblings, Sirius Black Lives, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: The final battle is finally here!  However it's not going to go the way that Dumbledore thinks. Next time, he should think twice, before trying to manipulate someone.





	1. The battle (sort of)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise here. 

Helena Snape looked at the approaching Death Eaters, led by Lord Voldemort himself. Looking at her twin brother Harry, she received a nod. She tried not to flinch as weasel... sorry Weasley went to stand next to her. "They'll have to go through me if they want to get to my soulmate!" He snarled. His sister agreed, keeping a possessive hand on Harry's arm. The twins looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

Helena rubbed her wrist, the warmth of her hidden soulmark calming her down a bit. Looking up, she caught the eye of her godfather, Remus Lupin and he gave her a sympathetic look. She smiled at him and at her brother's godfather Sirius Black, before looking at their supposed leader, Albus Dumbledore. On first glance, he looked stern and professional, like a good leader should. However if you looked really closely, you could see he was trying not to look triumphant.

Helena almost snorted as ahe looked into his mind without a problem. The old man prided himself at having strong mental shields, but compared to what Helena was used to, he was an open book. She saw that he was happy that Severus Snape, Helena's and Harry's biological father was dead. Now he just needed them to die and he would have the power and money he wanted. Of course he first needed them to have a child so that his pawns could keep the money after the Snape's had an "accident". Helena shook her head. The old goat was in for a few surprises. She and her family had been aware of his schemes ever since first year. 

\--------------------------------------------------flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Helena and Harry were walking through the bank, trying to take everything in at once. Their guide Hagrid, had just saved them from their relatives and Helena hoped that they would never have to go back. They were about to go to the vaults when a goblin stopped them. "Miss and Mr Potter would you please follow me. There is something we need to discuss. Mr Hagrid, you can wait outside." Hagrid looked like he was about to protest, but one sharp look from the goblin shut him up. They were led towards an office and sat down._

_"Mr and Miss Potter, my name is Ragnok and I look after your vaults. I have to say that I am glad to see you here, because there is a lot that we have to discuss." The goblin said seriously. The twins looked at each other nervously. Ragnok laid a piece of parchment in front of them and gave them a needle. "Would you please prick your finger and let drops of blood fall on the parchment? The wounds will heal instantly." Ragnok instructed. Helena took the needle and after weighing her options, carefully pricked her finger.  Three drops fell on the parchment and the wound closed. The parchment glowed and words appeared. Curious, Helena leaned over the parchment._

_Helena Potter-_ _Snape_

_Mother (biological): Lily Potter- Snape. (Deceased)_

_Father (biological) Severus Snape. (Alive)_

_Father (blood adoption) James potter. (Deceased)_

_Godfather Remus Lupin. (Werewolf, alive)_

_Godmother Narcissa Malloy néé Black. (Alive)_

 

_Titles_

_Ravenclaw;_

_Hufflepuff;_

_Le Fay._

 

_Vaults and possessions_

_Ravenclaw: vault 13, Ravenclaw diadem (horcrux, Tom Riddle), Ravenclaw castle (backhill, Scotland), 1/4 of Hogwarts castle._

_Hufflepuff: vault 12, ~~~~, Hufflepuff castle (Bedlinog,_ _Wales), Hufflepuff cup (horcrux, Tom Riddle), 1/4 of Hogwarts castle._

_Le Fay: vault 2, Le Fay castle (Adara, Ireland), magic staff._

 

_Abilities:_

_Occlumency: blocked 80% by Albus Dumbledore. November 1981_

_Parselmouth: blocked 50% by Albus Dumbledore. November 1981_

_Soulbond: (soulmate: unknown) blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore (fake marriage contract made to Ronald Weasley, signed by Albus Dumbledore November 1981)_

_Animagus: blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore. November 1981_

 

_Potions and curses:_

_Loyalty potion (keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Molly Weasley. Administered by Albus Dumbledore November 1981)_

_Hate potion (against: Slytherin, Severus Snape, dark arts. Administered by Albus Dumbledore November 1981)_

_Compulsion to listen to everything Albus Dumbledore says. (Cast by Albus Dumbledore November 1981)_

_Compulsion to be submissive (cast by Albus Dumbledore November 1981)_

_Helena looked in shock at the parchment. They had a father?! All this time, they had a father. She growled. She would ask the goblins to look in on that later. She perked up in confusion. Where had that behaviour and thought come from? She didn't know anything about goblins, before today and yes, she was angry, but she never reacted like that. Maybe it had to do with those compulsions or something._

_Shaking her head, she looked back at the parchment. She had a soulmate? The parchment didn't say who it was, however. She looked at Ragnok. "What does that mean "soulmate unknown"?" She asked. The goblin looked thoughtful. "That means, miss Snape, that your soulmate is not from this world. If he or she was, our magic would provide you with his or her name. I am afraid that you will have to find out yourself who they are, once we have all these nasty blocks removed and you get your soulmark when you turn fifteen" The goblin replied._

_Helena nodded, feeling a tiny bit disappointed, before_ _looking over at her brother's parchment:_

_Harry Potter - Snape_

_Mother (biological): Lily Potter- Snape. (Deceased)_

_Father (biological) Severus Snape. (Alive)_

_Father (blood adoption) James potter. (Deceased)_

_Godfather: Sirius Black. (Alive. In Azkaban, illegally.)_

_Godmother: Alice Longbottom. (Alive_ _)_

 

_Titles:_

_Gryffindor;_

_Slytherin;_

_Black (heir);_

_Emerys;_

_Peverell_

_Vaults and possessions_

_Gryffindor: vault 10, Gryffindor manor (Godric's hollow, England), sword of Gryffindor, 1/4 of Hogwarts castle._

_Slytherin: vault 11, Slytherin castle ( Norfolk, England), locket of Slytherin (horcrux, Tom Riddle), 1/4 of Hogwarts castle._

_Emerys: vault 1, Emerys c_ _astle (Wiltshire, England) magic staff._

_Peverell: vault 20, 21, 22, Peverell manor, (York, England) Elder wand, resurrection stone, cloak of invisibility._

_Abillities:_

_Parselmouth : blocked 50% by Albus Dumbledore, November 1981;_

_Occlumency: blocked 90% by Albus Dumbledore, November 1981;_

_Soulbond: (soulmate: Luna Lovegood) blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore, November 1981 (fake marriage contract to Ginevra Weasley, signed by Albus Dumbledore, November 1981);_

_Animagus: blocked 100% by Albus Dumbledore, November 1981_

 

_Compulsions and potions:_

_Loyalty potion (keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Molly Weasley. Administered by Albus Dumbledore November 1981)_

_Hate potion (against: Slytherin, Severus Snape, dark arts. Administered by Albus Dumbledore November 1981)_

_Compulsion spell to be reckless (cast by Albus Dumbledore November 1981)_

_Compulsion to listen to everything Albus Dumbledore says. (Cast by Albus Dumbledore November 1981)_

_Helena huffed. Of course, her brother would immediately get to know who his soulmate was, but not her. Looking back at the goblin, she could see that he was angry. He stood up and ordered another goblin to ready a healing room. He sat back down, muttering to himself. It took him a few moments before he noticed that Helena had raised a hand in silent question._

_He shook his head. "Yes miss Snape?" He asked politely. "Erm sir? What will happen now?" She asked shyly. The goblin thought for a few moments, before answering. "Now miss Snape, we will get all those nasty blocks, potions and spells out of you, before we will continue. Hopefully by then, your father will be here." The twins looked at each other nervously. They hoped that their father would be nice to them._

_\------------------------------------------------------------------- end flashback -----------------------------------------------------------------_

The meeting hadn't stopped there. Their father had come in and had been freed from potions and spells together with them, they had learned that Dumbledore had stolen money from several vaults. Some of the money had even gone to their relatives! After a long meeting, their father had adopted them again, so that no one would be able to take them from him again. They had a difficult start, because of how the twins had lived, but eventually they were one close family. Dumbledore and his pawns had tried to manipulate then into fighting Voldemort and dying in the process. But they had messed with the wrong people. 

The twins had patiently waited over the years, gaining friends and followers. One of them was Harry's godfather Sirius. While the man had once supported the old goat, leaving him in hell on earth, while having the power to do something, bittered the animagus. After explaining the situation to him, Sirius had gladly agreed to help, dragging Remus with him. One of their friends was Harry's soulmate, Luna. Helena smiled. Luna would make her brother really happy. Just as her soulmate would make her happy. 

Feeling a nudge from her brother, she looked and saw that the Death Eaters had arrived. She and Harry started walking forwards. Hearing the female weasel loudly proclaim her love for Harry, both siblings tried very hard not to gag. Standing in front of Voldemort. The three "enemies" look at each other. "Are you two ready?" The dark lord asked. Helena snorted.

"We've been ready ever since we were eleven, Tom. It's time we got rid of the stench that lingers over our world." She told the snake-like man. Voldemort nodded, before motioning a couple of Death Eaters to hand them their robes. Harry's were a simple black, but Helena's were black and green. After donning the robes, Helena looked at the group. "Well what do you think?" She asked, completely ignoring the stunned "light side" behind her.

A masked Death Eater stepped forwards. "You two look brilliant." The man said. Helena and Harry grinned. They recognised that voice anywhere, despite having a rough start. Helena embraced him. "Hello daddy." She said smiling, taking a step back and taking off the mask, revealing a very alive Severus Snape. Finally turning back to the other side, she smirked at seeing their faces. "Surprise!" She called.

Dumbledore was the most shocked. "Severus... but.... how?" The old goat stuttered. Severus sneered. "Hello you old fool. Did you really think that I was that easy to kill? Please." He scoffed. Helena snorted. "So, do any of you idiots want to join our side? We have cookies." She joked. After a few moments, she saw some of their friends walking over to join them. Sirius, Remus, Neville, Luna, the Weasley twins, Draco,Tonks and several others.

The male Weasel or as Helena called him "the pig" was as red as his hair. "YOU LITTLE WITCH! YOU BASTARD! I KNEW YOU TWO WERE DARK THE MOMENT I MET YOU! HELENA COME BACK HERE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY WIFE AND A WIFE ALWAYS LISTENS TO HER HUSBAND, BECAUSE HE KNOWS WHAT'S BEST!" He roared. Helena just looked him with a fake thoughtful pout. "Hmm I wonder from who he has that temper." She said to her friends, who laughed. 

"Helena, Harry come back here. Don't you see that Ginny and Ron are heartbroken? Ron will marry Helena and Ginny will marry Harry after you defeat the dark lord. It's for the greater good. Besides Dumbledore said you have to do this and he's always right." The know-it-all added in her superior tone. Helena sighed. "That tone drives me nuts." She muttered, several of her classmates agreeing. She spoke louder to made the other side hear her.

"If you're talking about the fake marriage contracts, it has already been dealt with by our father and the goblins. I already found my soulmate and as you can see, my brother has found his." She told them, gesturing towards Harry, who was holding Luna. She saw the female weasel become red with anger and shot a silencing spell towards her, not feeling the need of another screaming session.

Dumbledore looked smug. "Nonsense my girl. If you have found your soulmate, then where is he? You do not even have a soulmark" He asked, thinking he had the upper hand. He was about to be proven wrong. Helena glared at the other group, rolling up her sleeve and removing the spell that hid her mark from view. She held up her arm, proudly showing the name on her wrist.

"I'm sorry. What were you saying, Dumbledore?" She asked with a smirk. Dumbledore fumed. This should not be possible. His pawns shouldn't have that bond. He had done his great to put the bodies on them that prevented them from having any. Still, he had one last card to play. At least, he thought that he did. "If you have a soulmate, then where is he, my girl?" He asked.

Helena was glaring at him, when she felt an arm around her waist, her mark warming up at the contact and a voice answering the question. "I'm right here." The handsome young man answered, glaring at the other side. The glare in his brown eyes intensified when he saw Granger and the female Weasley looking at him like he was some kind of meal. His grip on Helena tightened, showing everyone whom his heart belonged to.

The woman in question was staring at him with open mouth, before finally managing to speak. "Caspian!?" She half asked, half shouted. He looked at her and smiled, eyes softening. "Hello, my love." He whispered, kissing her forehead for a few seconds, before looking back at the people who had tried to hurt the woman he loved, his arm tightly around Helena. He didn't have magic, but he would do his very best to protect her

Helena turned to her father, who had been sitting back with the others, enjoying the show. Seeing her look, he simply shrugged. "He appeared through a portal with Aslan. The lion said that Narnia would be in good hands and told Caspian to take care of you. After that he disappeared, but not before saying that you had a plan." He explained, looking at his daughter with warm eyes.

Helena nodded at that, slightly relaxing into her soulmate's hold. Harry looked at his sister. "You have a plan? What is it?" He asked. Helena smirked. "Let's just say: I think it's time to tell them our secret." She said. The eyes of her father and brother widened, while everyone else looked confused. Well everyone, except Luna. She just smiled knowingly at her

"What secret?" Caspian asked. His soulmate had kept secrets from him? Helena smiled at him warmly. Her eyes were full of love, but there was also a hint of fear and uncertainty in them. Caspian was now even more worried. His soulmate was afraid and he didn't know what to do. Helena saw his stress and softly caressed his cheek to calm him down. "The truth of my heritage. The truth of who I am" She replied.

He looked at her, even more confused, but she just smiled at him. She rested her forehead against his for a few moments, closing her eyes tightly, as if preserving the moment. Caspian was very confused, but held his soulmate tightly and stroked her hair, trying to comfort her as much as he could. Taking a deep breath, Helena stepped out of his arms and looked up to the sky, ready to reveal the secret that she and her family had kept for so long. 


	2. The final battle (sort of) part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is the secret Helena had been keeping? Everyone is about to find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise. 

Helena was looking up at the sky. "Heimdall, whenever you're ready." She called out. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Some people on the side of the goat began to snicker. Those quickly stopped, when a beam of rainbow coloured light hit the ground. When it disappeared, it left two remarkable figures behind.The first was big, blond, muscled man, who was wearing armour and holding a big hammer. The second was a tall, lean man with black hair and green eyes. He was holding a sceptre with a glowing orb.

Both men looked around for a minute and their eyes softened, when they saw Helena. "About time you called us, my dear niece!" The blond man boomed, making a lot of people wince or cover their ears or both. The other man hit him on the arm. "By the Norns Thor, keep your voice down." He scolded. The blond man saw the pained expressions and smiled sheepishly. "Forgive me." He said in a softer voice.

Helena shook her head with a smile. "It's alright uncle. Just remember it next time, alright?" The blond man, now named Thor, nodded. Several mouths fell open. Uncle?! Unfortunately, the know-it-all had to pipe up. "Thor?  As in Thor from the Norse myths?" She asked excitedly. Thor looked at the girl, confused. "Aye and who are you?" He asked, but Helena answered him. "Oh she's just someone who tried to steal from me and keep me away from my soulmate." She said, seeing their expressions sour.

Keeping someone from their soulmate was a big thing on Asgard. To the Æsir, a soulmate was one of the most important, if not _the_ most important thing in life. To keep someone away from their soulmate was a crime. A crime that was punished heavily. The black haired man looked at Helena and saw that Caspian had joined her. He had an arm around her waist and was looking them up and down, trying to figure out if they were a threat to his soulmate. Despite himself, the man couldn't help but approve of this protective behaviour.

"Is this your soulmate, "Helena"?" He asked with a knowing smirk, putting emphasis on her name. Helena gave him a mock-glare, but before they could answer, they heard Weasley scream. "NO! I'M HER SOULMATE! I'M SUPPOSED TO MARRY HER AND GET HER MONEY! NOT YOU, YOU FILTHY MUGGLE!" Weasley ran forwards, wand in hand and fired a curse. Quick as lighting, Caspian grabbed his soulmate, holding her tightly against his chest and pulled them both out of the way, the spell just missing them.

Having had enough and angry at the attack on Caspian, Helena threw out her hand and flicked her wrist. Suddenly Weasley was unable to do anything as his body stopped listening to him, his limbs making several painful movements, before his legs gave out, forcing him on his knees. Helena lowered her hand, before finally pulling her wand and sending him flying back.

Both visitors were impressed at this display of teamwork, altough one was more reluctant to show it, than the other. "They are already very protective of each other, don't you think Loki?" Thor asked. His brother grunted a bit in answer, but said nothing, watching the two soulmates. The Weasley twins looked at each other, both wondering if they had heard that conversation correctly

Dumbledore was shocked. This was not the way it was supposed to go. His pawns were supposed to be weak, enabling him to lead them to their deaths. Why couldn't they see it was for the greater good? But now, one of his pawns made Weasley kneel without pulling her wand, until the last minute. "My girl..." He started, but was stopped when his own hand shot up on his own and slapped him in the face.

"I'm neither yours nor a girl, Dumbledore." Helena growled, her hand again in the air, threatening to repeat the action. Dumbledore sputtered at that. Didn't she understand that he knew better and that he only wanted what was best for the world. "But Helena. You have to fight Tom. It's for the greater good." He tried to convince her. Both Helena and Harry were very unconvinced and unimpressed.

"Really? And what part of that "greater good" required Harry and I being abused, starved, treated like a house elf and being forced to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs?!" Helena snarled. She saw that the visitors were now very angry too. "And besides, even if we did defeat tom, you would just call us the next dark lord and Lady and turn the people against us. I already have a dark title, thank you." She added. Turning to the visitors, she rolled her eyes. "Mortals. So dumb and single minded that they can't think for themselves and just follow a big guy's example. No offense guys." She added, turning to her friends, allies and soulmate.

They all looked confused, but eventually shrugged. They knew that Helena would explain herself soon enough. Caspian looked at her bemused. He had heard her use the term before, but she had never explained why she used it. Dumbledore and his cronies were confused too, but they actually spoke up. "Mortals? What do you mean? What dark title? Who are you?!" Granger demanded. Helena smirked, looking at her family. Her father and brother smirked too. Luna smiled, but everyone else looked curious as well, even Caspian. Helena smiled warmly at him. Something else had happened that day at the bank.

\-------------------------

_Ragnok wasn't done, entirely. "But before we remove the blocks, this parchment appeared in my drawer, when miss Snape put her blood on the first parchment." He said, holding out another parchment. Helena stared at it, before reaching out to grab it. However, the minute that she touched it, her mind was immediately assaulted by a flood of voices, pictures and sounds._

_She gripped her head, groaning in pain. Harry and Ragnok looked at her in concern. Ragnok quickly grabbed the piece of parchment and read the words that had appeared on it, his eyes widening. Helena was taking deep breaths to fight the pounding headache, her brother rubbing her back in an attempt to help. After a few minutes, she calmed down. "I'm okay. I'm okay." She said taking one last deep breath._

_Harry looked at her, not believing her, but letting it go for now. His sister could be very stubborn about this, insisting that she was fine, until she literally dropped to the ground. He turned back to Ragnok, keeping a careful eye on his sister. "What does the parchment say, mister Ragnok?" He asked. The goblin looked up from his muttering and turned the parchment around. On the parchment were several other words. Words that changed the twin's lives forever :_

_Hela Lokidottir_

_Mother (biological): Angrboða (Jotunn, deceased)_

_Father (biological) Loki Laufeyson/Odinson. (Jotunn, alive)_

_Brother (biological): Fenrir. (Alive)_

_Brother (biological): Sleipnir. (Alive)_

_Brother (biological): Jörmungandr. (Alive)_

_Grandfather (adoptive):  King Odin Borson. (Æsir, alive)_

_Grandmother (adoptive): Queen Frigga. (Æsir, alive)_

_Uncle (adoptive): Thor Odinson. (Æsir, alive)_

 

_Titles:_

_Liesmith;_

_Goddess of death;_

_Queen of Hellheim:_

 

_Vaults and possessions:_

_Liesmith: vault 5, Liesmith castle (Hordaland, Norway) Magic sceptre_

 

_Abilities:_

_Elemental magic: (active)_

_Norse magic: (active)_

_Illusion magic; (active)_

_Touch of death; (dormant)_

_Soulbond: (active, soulmate unknown)_

_Harry looked shocked at the parchment, before looking at his sister. "Are you alright?" He asked, seeing that Helena was still rubbing her temple. "Ugh, lots of memories coming back at once. Absolutely horrible." His sister muttered. Her head was still pounding away. She looked at her brother and there was awkward silence for a few seconds. Helena finally broke it "Hello, I am Hela." She said, holding out her hand. Harry shook it, still a bit confused. "As in the Norse goddess_ _of death?" He asked. They had had lessons about the Vikings and their gods at school._

_Hela nodded. "Yes that would be me. I wanted to have a normal life, but if I have to believe this, that is not going to happen. I just hope that I will still find my soulmate." She said. Looking at the parchment. She frowned. "Even now. I do not know who he or she is. Believe me Harry, you have no idea what it feels like to see everyone happy with their soulmates and knowing that a miracle had to occur for you to meet yours." She sighed, hiding her face in her hands. Harry looked at her in sympathy, still rubbing her back. That did sound like a terrible situation. At that moment, he knew that he would do his best to help his sister (Because for him, she still was his sister) find her soulmate. He would see her happy_

_Helena looked at her brother with uncertainty "Are you alright with this?" She asked. Harry looked at her. "You're still my sister, right?" He asked. Helena smiled and nodded. Harry smiled back. "I'm good then. Besides, how many people can say that their sister is a goddess and actually speak the truth?" They both laughed. Then, their father had come in and was explained everything. He was shocked, but had come to accept this as well, eventually. Then the blocks, spells and potions were removed and they could think clearly again_

_\-----------------_

Helena closed her eyes and her appearance changed. She grew several inches and her red hair became as black as the night. She opened her eyes and they saw that where they once were dark green, they now had the same colour green as Loki. The left side of her face changed also, darkening and looking like decayed skin. Still she stood tall and proud. "I am Hela. Daughter of Loki. Queen of Helheim and Goddess of Death." She called out. Several mouths fell open once again, both on her side and the goat's. Turning towards Caspian and the others, she saw them staring at her.

She spread her arms, slowly. Her left arm was in the same state as her face "Tadaa." She said, sounding a lot more nervous than she did in the previous minutes. After a few seconds, Harry smiled. "Merlin, Lena. You should sleep more. You look like death ." He joked happily. With that, the ice was broken. Several people started complimenting and admiring her.

No one minded her appearance. If Harry was alright with it, they would be too. Sirius was hugging Remus tightly, crying with joy about the fact that their goddaughter was the daughter of the God of Mischief. Remus replied that HE was Helena's godfather, not Sirius. Hela smiled at that, before looking at Caspian, one of the few who hadn't said anything yet. 

He slowly walked towards her, no emotion on his face. He stopped when he was standing right in front of her. Loki and Thor watched it from a distance, ready to intervene. "Why did you never tell me?" Caspian whispered. Hela looked down, ashamed. "I was afraid you wouldn't believe me. Or that you would run away in fear, once you saw this." She said softly, gesturing towards her face.

"Trust me, you wouldn't be the first one to run." She added. Suddenly she felt Caspian's hand under her chin, gently lifting her head back up to look at him. He was smiling at her. "Then those others were absolute fools." He told her, before very carefully touching the black side of her face. She slowly leaned into his touch and closed her eyes, sighing deeply.

Seeing that his sister was busy, Harry stepped forward. "If you drop your wands and surrender, we'll show you mercy. If not, we'll leave you to THEIR mercy." He said pointing towards the two Gods, who looked like they hoped some of them would say no. ' _My life really is weird, considering that I'm not even surprised by this. Oh, who am I kidding? My entire life has been weird and I absolutely love it."_  

Here the staff and the students who had stayed behind, dropped their wands and joined them. Even Hagrid joined them. The half giant wasn't the smartest, but even he didn't want trouble with the gods. Besides, the twins had told him about their lives, showed him their memories and he now knew that Dumbledore wasn't such a great man as he had thought. Only five remained behind. Dumbledore the three Weasleys and Granger.

Loki looked at the pitiful mortals. "You really want us to go to you? Last chance." He said with a mocking tone. These people had hurt his daughter. They would pay! Weasley laughed madly. "Come on. You won't be able to beat us! We have Dumbledore at our side. And once we beat you, I'll kill that filthy muggle and Helena will be...." He never finished that sentence, for a black shadow shot past Harry and hit the pig in his chest. For a second he looked almost shocked, before he fell over, dead. 

Harry turned around and saw that his sister had her hand stretched out and her finger pointing to where Weasley stood. Her eyes were blazing with anger and her hand was trembling. With the dark skin, she looked terrifying. Caspian carefully put a hand on her cheek and turned her head towards him. He said something, but Harry could not understand him. However it was clear that he was calming her down, his hand slowly stroking the healthy side of her face. Her arm dropped and she closed her eyes.

Suddenly, he saw Loki move. "I've heard enough. What about you brother?" The god asked, turning towards his brother. Thor nodded. "Aye. Let us bring them to Asgard to face justice for their crimes against my niece." The two gods started to walk towards the idiots. Loki made several copies of himself, to prevent their escape. Harry really wanted to watch, but Luna distracted him

Ginny made one last desperate attempt to stop them. "No I'm not going with you. I'm supposed to marry Harry. Come on Harry, tell them you love me. HARRY!" Looking up to see why Harry didn't respond, Helena laughed at seeing Luna kiss him. After that the idiots were quickly dealt with. Ginny only shut up after an "accidental" punch from Loki. Just before they were beamed up, Dumbledore took one last look at the Snape's.

Both Helena/Hela and Harry were standing next to Severus. Helena/Hela stood against the chest of her soulmate, his arms tightly wrapped around her. Harry had both his arms around Luna. Severus had a hand on Harry's shoulder and Helena's/ Hela's arm They were all looking at him in nothing, but anger and disgust. He made one last pleading look, before all he saw was rainbow.

After they were gone, Thor and Loki rejoined the group. At least, Loki tried, before he was accosted by two marauders and two Weasleys. They all bowed before him and begged him to teach them. Hela laughed, before sighing contentedly. Standing in Caspian's arms made her feel completely safe for the first time in her life. Seeing her uncle, she stepped out and hugged him.

He hugged back, lifting her from the ground. "Thor let my daughter go. I want to see her." He heard next to him. Apparently Loki had managed to ditch his fans. Hela looked and saw they were reading some of her father's old journals. Thor put his niece down, before turning towards Caspian, warning him not to hurt her. Hela turned towards her father and hugged him tightly, feeling him do the same.

After a while they released each other. Hela turned to her family and friends introducing them to her first-life father and her uncle. They all bowed in respect and the two princes nodded in acknowledgement. Loki looked at Caspian, before motioning him to follow. Caspian shot an uncertain look towards Helena, who nodded in encouragement. Taking a deep breath, he followed the God. Harry turned towards his sister.

"Lena, how did you do that with Weasley?" He asked. She smiled. "I pretty much commanded the water in his blood to listen to me. As for the shadow. That was the touch of death. It is pretty much my version of the killing curse. It's not something I usually do, but he pissed me off." She grumbled. Harry nodded. "Well at least now everyone knows why Luna always calling you "your highness." He joked. Everyone laughed

Hearing her father approach again, Hela turned towards him and Caspian. Her soulmate looked nervous and her father had no emotion on his face. Caspian put an arm around her as they waited for Loki's opinion. The God's face softened. "I can see he truly has the best intentions for you. I hereby give my blessing." Hela beamed and ran to hug him.

After the hug she ran back to Caspian and kissed him straight on the mouth. Everyone smiled happily, but suddenly had to cover their eyes as a great light came from the couple. As the light dimmed, everyone gasped. The black side of Helena's face was healthy again! It was as if it had never been there. Caspian stroked the healed side, before kissing her again. Loki smiled. This proved that the man truly loved his daughter. Only true love was capable of this

Loki turned to his brother. "I think it's time that we take our leave." Thor nodded. "Aye, we have to deal with those idiots after all." Helena perked up, and quickly walked towards them. "Here, use my memories as proof." Using her wand to get some of her worst memories and putting them into a vial. Giving them to Loki, she also embraced him one more time. "Goodbye father."

He held her tightly for a moment, before letting her go. Both literally and figuratively. Waking towards her uncle, she hugged him too, before returning to Caspian's side. Both gods waved at them, before the now familiar beam surrounded them. As the beam disappeared, there was silence. Harry sighed. "I have a feeling everything will be better now." Standing in the arms of her soulmate, Helena couldn't help, but agree.

\------------------------------------------

That night, Helena was lying in bed, her head resting on Caspian's chest. For the first time in years, she finally felt at ease. Looking up at the peacefully sleeping form of her soulmate, she couldn't help, but think of her adventures and about how she had met him. She and her brother had been playing hide and seek in a old wardrobe back home after their first year.

Through it, they had found a magical land: Narnia. There, they had found true friends in the Pevensies, with her and the youngest child, Lucy being best friends and ruling the country as kings and queens. After several years, they had returned to earth, turning back into children and had begun their second year at Hogwarts. After finishing that year, they had gone to Narnia for the second time, only to see it had been taken over by invaders. During that visit, Helena had met Caspian.

The minute that Caspian had heard her name, he had immediately become protective over her, looking after her and always making sure that she was alright. It had made Lucy giggle and Susan jealous, as the older Pevensie sister had fancied the prince. Because of this, Susan had been distant with Helena at first, but after a private talk with Caspian, she had warmed up to her, again.

Still, Helena really had trouble to understand the prince's strange behaviour, until she had turned fifteen and Caspian's name had appeared on her skin, indicating that they were soulmates. With Caspian being physically older, he already had her name on his skin and that's why he had been like that. He didn't want to lose his soulmate after just meeting her.

When they had left that time, they hadn't returned until last year, just after their seventeenth birthday. They had sailed with Caspian, Lucy, her brother Edmund and their at first irritating cousin Eustace to the Lone Islands. It was on that journey that feelings between them had developed, now both knowing that they were meant for each other. Helena smiled softly at the memory of them sharing their first kiss under the moonlight.

When their journey had ended, she and Harry  had chosen to come back, knowing that Dumbledore was still around and that their family and friends were in danger. Aslan had assured her that she and Caspian would be reunited soon, but Helena hadn't thought it would be THIS soon. Giving her soulmate a very soft kiss on the cheek, Helena laid back down and closed her eyes. She couldn't help, but look up to the future with a hopeful look. After all: anything was better then Dumbledore. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Epilogue_

_2006\. Hufflepuff castle, Wales._

Helena looked around, feeling content. It was her daughter's fourth birthday and they had invited some close friends with their children and family. Her biggest worry today was that Luciana didn't eat to much. Smiling down at her little girl who was busy ripping the paper of her presents. Feeling her husband's arms around her, she sighed and relaxed into his hold as they watched their little girl play with the small, wooden sword, she had gotten from "grandpa Loki and great uncle Thor." Both men were there too for their more-than-annual visit and Luciana had them wrapped around her little finger. Helena's brothers and grandparents couldn't make it, but that was alright. They sent their gifts via the princes.

After the war, Helena and her family and friends had helped bring their country back up again and wipe away all influence that Dumbledore had. Tom was minister of magic. Harry was head of the aurors, Severus was headmaster of Hogwarts and Helena herself led the Wizengamot, answering to both her names. Not even a year after they had married, Caspian and Helena had been surprised to find out they were expecting a baby. On Christmas day, a healthy baby girl was born, with her father's dark hair and her mother's green eyes.

They named her Luciana Susanna Lily Snape, after the two female Pevensies and Helena's mother. Queen Frigga had been mock-insulted, but a child could only have so many names, before their name became a mouthful and too long. The idiots had been given a trial and sentenced to death. Keeping someone from their soulmate, let alone the princess, was unforgivable. To be honest, Helena was glad they couldn't ruin the lives of her family ever again. Shaking her head, Helena cleared her thoughts. Today was not the day to think of them. 

Suddenly, Dobby popped in. "Mistress Lena. There are five muggles at the door. What you want Dobby to do?" The tiny elf asked. Helena looked confused. Why would five muggles stand at her door? And how did they find this place? Before she could answer, Harry beat her to it. "It's alright Dobby, I invited them. I'll handle it." He told Dobby. The elf nodded and popped away. Helen looked at her brother. "Who did you invite?" Harry smiled.

"Just some old friends. No, not the dursleys. They actually disappeared a few weeks after the war." He added quickly, seeing the dark expression on the face of his brother in law.  Caspian never had forgiven the Dursleys for what they had done to his soulmate. Helena looked at her godly father and uncle, who were looking everywhere, but towards her. She smirked, knowing what happened. Looking back, she saw Harry had disappeared.

Looking towards her pregnant sister in law, Luna smiled. "He went to get them." Helena sighed. "How did they even find it?  This castle should be invisble." She wondered out loud. "I actually helped with that." Loki answered, sheepishly. Helena facepalmed, before taking her daughter, who was playing with her wooden sword and putting her on her lap, Caspian putting an arm around the two of them. 

Helena P. O. V

Harry came back with two women and three men, all of them looking around their mid-fifties or older. All five were beaming when they saw us, their smiles became even bigger when they saw our little girl. Luciana had felt the serious atmosphere and tried to act accordingly, waving her fake blade around and trying to look threatening to the strangers.

She looked more adorable then anything. The oldest man smiled. "Well, at least some of you can handle a blade." He said with a smirk, the words being said in a fake superior tone. My eyes widened and my mouth fell open. I saw Caspian having the same reaction. "Peter?!" I finally shouted out, remembering the oldest Pevensie saying the same thing, the second time in Narnia.

I now looked at the others. While they all looked older than I had ever seen them, I now recognised them. "Susan, Edmund, Eustace, Lucy!" I said, getting happier with the name and standing up. Handing Luciana to my dad,  I hugged each and every one of them. Saving Lucy for last, I gave her a bone crushing hug. Getting Luciana back, I saw Caspian had greeted them as well. Now they were all staring at the little girl in my arms. Caspian went to stand next to me, taking Luciana from me and wrapping his arm around me. "Everyone, I ant you too meet our daughter, Luciana Susanna Lily Snape."He said with a proud voice. They looked surprised, living in England had changed Caspian's voice a bit

It took them a second to get the name. Then it was their turn to be shocked. "You named her after me and Susan?" Lucy asked. I nodded. "I didn't think I would see you guys again and you were the first real female friends I had so...." I shrugged. Suddenly I had both female Pevensies hugging me. I smiled and hugged back. Lucy went to greet Luciana, while Susan stayed with me. "I wanted to apologise for being so cold during our second visit to Narnia. I thought that I had a chance with him, but he showed me his mark and I knew that I did not." She said, looking down

I smiled and hugged her again. "Apology accepted." I said. We pulled back and smiled at each other. "Aunty Susie?" We suddenly heard a small voice say. Looking at Luciana, we saw her looking curiously from her father's arms, Lucy having gone to meet and greet the others. I had showed my daughter some memories of Narnia, so that she could understand where her father came from. Susan beamed and went to greet our little girl, carefully taking her from Caspian's arms and sitting down with her, Lucy quickly sitting down with them, the two of them already becoming my little girl's aunts.

Sitting back down, I looked around at the room, I saw my friends and family chatting with each other. I saw Eustace telling Luciana and the other children about his time as a dragon and his friendship with the Mouse Reepicheep. I saw Peter and Edmund trying to tell grand tales, only for their sisters to contradict them, while they were braiding Luciana's hair.

I saw uncle Thor arm wrestle with some boys and letting them win. I saw Sirius, Father and Remus talking to each other and felt a small hint of worry at the sight of the three pranksters together. I saw Harry and dad talking about a potion that my brother found on duty, with Luna leaning on Harry's shoulder and rubbing her pregnant belly. I smiled at everything.

Feeling someone take my hand, I looked up and saw Caspian smiling at me. I smiled back and gave him a soft kiss, before resting my head on his shoulder, his arm around my waist and giving me a kiss on the top of my head. Suddenly I saw Peter standing on a chair. "I'm Prince Caspian." The eldest Pevensie said in a dreamy voice, holding my daughter's daughter's sword.

"No you're not. Get off." Caspian said in a fake annoyed tone. The children Peter had been entertaining already giggled, but really laughed at the reply of my husband. Peter laughed and got off the chair. Luciana ran towards us, showing the new braids in her hair. My husband lifted her on his lap and started tickling her, her squealing laughter going through the room. 

I wrapped my arms around both of them as I looked around the room. An old memory resurfaced of me and Harry in the cupboard, having no friends and relatives, who hated us. I remembered wishing for a home and a family, who would love us. Wishing to find our soulmates and a true home. Looking around now as I "saved" my daughter from her father, I knew I had found exactly that. I had a loving husband, a daughter, an uncle who didn't beat me, two fathers and many friends.

I put a hand on my stomach, smiling as I stood up, my daughter in my arms. I was ready to tell them that Luciana was going to be a big sister.Caspian stood next to me, looking at us and smiling at us, resting his forehead against mine. Me, our unborn child and Luciana being the only thing in the world for him. I looked out to the room again. Yes, this was home. And it all started with that trip to the bank 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a snow day for the first time in my life, so I decided to finish this. Also I know the Pevensies died in a train crash and that Susan stopped believing , but for the sake of the story, none of that happened. R&R please
> 
> P.s can anyone tell me the reference I made in the epilogue. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. So this two shot is just something I thought off today. And considering I'm a bit stuck on my other stories, I thought to write this so that I had something to do. R&R please.


End file.
